Things She Did
by Yandere Shoujo
Summary: It was the little things that they remembered. Drabbles focusing on the female Spiders. Yuri.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I am just a little hateful spirit right now. I suppose like many writers, it takes a certain emotion to fuel a story. Mine is exasperation, boredom, and longing rolled into one stinky, emotional burrito. I write humor because in my mind the idea could be funny, but on digital paper, it's crap. I write drama because I want to read something like that, only when coming from me, it's lacking the feeling of appreciation when reading it from someone else.

Critique is welcome, though.

Warning: Contains bits of yuri. I prefer girls love over any other kind of relationship. If you disagree, please don't flame about it. (See! A full sentence. Not "don't like don't read" I hate that incomplete sentence of a phrase)

In the language of hair…

Pakunoda would brush Shizuku's hair.

After all, it didn't always look perfectly flipped out and straight all the time.

In the mornings, when the forgetful girl would wake up and wonder what she was doing, Pakunoda would most likely be sitting close to Chrollo. Shizuku would pull a brush from her stack of personal belongings and ask her to brush it. Pakunoda never offered herself, though she never refused either.

Shizuku once offered to do Pakunoda's hair. That was when the other woman refused. Shizuku didn't question why, instead plopping down and handing the other woman the brush.

She didn't forget that.

Even if it weren't in the morning, the black haired girl would go up to the blonde and ask her for small things, all concerning her hair.

"Will you comb my hair please?" she asked politely.

"Sure." The other would say, just as quiet.

"Will you help me get this tangle out?"

"Alright"

"Will you clip my ends?"

"Yeah."

Pakunoda's thin, yet well worn fingers would run gently through the younger girl's hair. Shizuku would relax, and open a book. But it was always on the same page from the same book. Both were aware she was never reading it.

Sometimes Pakunoda would idly tell her about how soft her hair was, or tips to improve its quality. Though naturally, Shizuku forgot some of her suggestions.

It was when Shizuku asked Pakunoda to wash it that the older woman reacted strongly. It wasn't an overreaction, just a widening of her eyes and a raised eyebrow.

"Come again?" she had said.

"Can you wash my hair?"

Not "Will you."

"Can you…"

After several seconds, Pakunoda answered.

"Yeah, I can."

* * *

The water was chilly that day.

In some unnamed forest outside of an equally unknown city, there was a small river to which two females sat on their own respective rocks. Though, neither really paid any mind to the chill.

One wore nothing but a tank top plus her now wet pants and the other remained fully clothed, if lacking her shoes. A waterfall showered a steady flow of clean water aside from the stray pebble every now and again. High trees left the area shaded from the bright sun above.

Scented chemicals flowed with the movement of the water, and out of sight. Though most of the smell remained atop the black mop that was Shizuku's hair.

The girl tilted her head back and into the touch of long fingers massaging her scalp.

"Why raspberry?" the blonde asked. Referring to the conditioner being applied.

"It reminds me of your outfit."

Remembrance. Only the important things were remembered.

Unsure of how to respond, Pakunoda stayed silent.

"Pakunoda?"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks."

For the second time, the woman remained silent. Her only response being her fingers running through the other's hair more gently and slowly.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Weakest ending ever because I am not witty. I'm marking this as complete because of the utter lack of females in this series. With the addition of Palm it may be growing, but... I'm unfortunately gonna have to end this here.

The girl who bought her shoes…

The meeting was by pure chance.

Machi had simply been looking in a cloth shop to repair her damaged slippers.

Her hand went for a certain black cloth, and another brushed against her own. Before her reflexes could kick in, Machi calmed herself and simply looked over.

Another young woman looked back. She smiled.

"Oh, sorry about that." She said.

The first thing Machi noticed wasn't her multi pointed hair tied in red bands, nor how she was practically wearing underwear, just how bright and friendly her smile was and how close it was to her own stoic face.

"It's nothing." She said plainly.

Unfortunately, the spool of cloth was running low, probably not even enough to make a shirt with.

"Ah, it looks like they're running low. And I really wanted to try out making this shirt I saw. What about you? You've got the hands of a seamstress." The woman said idly.

Machi looked at the hand she brushed curiously. The tips of the few of her fingers were calloused, though still dainty and thin.

"I suppose so."

Looking back, Machi didn't see the other at all, until she looked down and saw the top of the odd hairstyle as it bobbed side to side.

"These shoes are in really bad condition. Looks like you need a new pair. Though, I guess that's why you wanted this cloth eh?"

"Um…"

She stood once more.

"I'm Menchi. Tell you what, I'll get you a new pair. I know just the brand too."

Machi didn't know if she should just walk off or try and get the cloth.

"No, that's alright." She said, waving a hand to solidify her point.

It was ignored.

"Nonsense. C'mon. The shoe shop is right across the street. Pretty convenient I'd say."

Machi wordlessly followed. It wasn't stealing, but she was still getting it for free, so did it still count?

* * *

Three thousand jenny. That's how much the black slippers cost. Though they were strong, and soft to the touch on the inside. Her footfalls were practically silent on the cobblestone outside.

"Madame Arlandria's hunter special! I always buy her shoes. Pricey, but fit for anyone in a tough line of work. You've got the feet of someone who's on the run a lot. Your legs are well muscled too." Menchi said as though she was describing any ordinary person.

The only thing Machi had said in the past twenty minutes was her shoe size. Not her name, or even a yes or no to what she pretended were rhetorical questions.

This didn't deter Menchi in the slightest. Though a glance at her wrist watch did.

"Shoot! I'm late! Ack, Buhara might try and eat me. Oh, well, I gotta get going. Maybe I'll see you some time again."Menchi said with that same bright smile before running off at an above average speed.

Machi looked on silently then looked down to her feet. Unsure what to exactly make of the young woman, but she wouldn't forget her anytime soon.

Back in their abandoned warehouse of a hideout, a certain magician complemented her on her shoes.

"Madame Arlandria eh? I never knew you had such good taste."

She ignored him. Though the feeling of the shoes on her feet made her wish she reconsidered basically doing the same thing to Menchi.


End file.
